


just let me adore you

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Come Marking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Wedding Night, rip the wedding dress, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “As beautiful as this dress is, I’m afraid it must be ruined.” His teeth bite down lightly on her bottom lip. “You can’t begin to imagine all the ways I’ve imagined tearing it off of you. I nearly pulled you away after the ceremony.”Tsuki moans as he moves down from her mouth to suck bruises into her arched neck. “Should have,” she pants. “You look so good in that suit, I wanted to touch you.”“Should have,” he echoes back at her with a smirk. “Now you’ll just have to pay the price.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayxfierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayxfierce/gifts).



> Thank you to Tsuki for commissioning me!! I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun making Luci destroy your dress pft <3

Soft laughter bounces off the walls of the elevator Tsuki stands inside. She holds a phone in her hand and shows Lucifer the pictures already surfacing on Asmo’s Devilgram. Most of them show copious amounts of alcohol and various shenanigans involving his other brothers. Her favorite might just be Diavolo taking a shot off of a very embarrassed looking Simeon. 

“I don’t even think he remembers saying goodbye.”

“He was quite drunk.” Lucifer tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The elegant twist Asmo had helped her with has long since been on the way to coming completely done. After a night of dancing it barely holds any of her hair back anymore. “I’d say it’s a shame but I do enjoy keeping the sight of you to myself. Especially in that dress.”

The low rumble in his voice is enough to give her pause. It’s not entirely human and she knows what it means. She’s heard it coat his voice during one of his lectures - and during sex. 

She swallows as the elevator doors finally slide open. 

Lucifer reaches out to flick the light switch beside the elevator on. The room is immediately lit up in warm tones, showing off the penthouse suite Diavolo has gifted them with for the next few days. She gets a glimpse of high ceilings and large windows; a kitchen tucked away behind a wall and a couch that looks big enough for a fully shifted demon. She isn’t given more time than that.

“Lucifer!” She nearly drops her phone when she’s lifted off the ground. Her shock turns to laughter when she realizes what he’s doing. “Are you really going to carry me past the threshold?”

“It’s a barbaric tradition. I’m only doing this so you’ll move out of the elevator sometime tonight.” He smirks when she swats at his shoulder; another laugh betrays her amusement. 

“In that case, you can carry me all night.” 

His arms tighten around her, drawing her close. She shudders when his breath tickles her ear. “Oh, darling, did you really think I’d be letting you go?”

His laughter is soft, nearly malicious. Long strides take her past the living room, down the hall and into their bedroom. There are candles, rose petals, champagne - Diavolo has clearly been watching too many human romcoms again - but she’s thrown onto the bed before she can so much as open her mouth. 

The sound of tearing fabric fills the room before Lucifer’s wings burst free from the back of his white suit. He loosens his tie with a smirk that’s all fang. 

“I liked that suit.”

“There will be other suits.” He stalks closer, teeth sinking into the fingertip of one of his gloves. He pulls it off before moving on to the second. “I’d rather not waste time.”

Tsuki feels remarkably similar to a rabbit caught in a wolf’s den. 

His eyes glow, casting shadows across his face. He’s entirely predatory as he sinks to his knees before her. She sits up to meet his eyes. 

“I’m aware of human traditions.” He slips a hand beneath the hem of her dress. His touch is warm against her skin as it travels up her calf. “Asmo tried to convince me to do this in front of an audience but I much prefer to keep your reactions to myself.”

Her breath hitches as his claws drag up along her inner thigh. She spreads her legs without much thought and earns a soft chuckle. 

“Good girl,” he purrs, before ducking beneath the folds of her dress.

His teeth scrape against her thigh, sharp and threatening. She would be afraid if it wasn’t him. She’s long since trusted Lucifer with her life; the very proof is in the ring that now sits on her finger.

Heat begins to pool in her belly; slips down and threatens to wet the lingerie she’d picked out for this night - for him. She knows he can smell it. She knows that it pleases him to have such a strong effect on her body with so little. 

His teeth catch the garter Asmo had given her before the ceremony. She tries not to squirm when his hair brushes against the apex of her thighs on his way back down her leg. He emerges with his spoils still caught between his teeth; it falls into his waiting hand when he parts his lips. 

“Did you want me to remove this in front of all those guests? Or were you hoping I’d take it off just for me?”

“Just for you,” she breathes. “You know it’s always just for you.”

A soft purr rumbles in his chest.

“So sweet, so honest.” His hands make short work of her heels and set them aside. His head tilts to the side, disheveled hair falling across his forehead. “Tell me, dear, how attached are you to this dress?” 

“I--” she flounders for a moment, distracted by the drag of his claws against her skin. “Fairly? It’s an expensive dress.”

“A pity.” He holds her hip down with one hand while the claws of the other rip straight down the center of her long skirts. “It’s in the way.” 

“Lucif--mph!” He swallows her words and her gasp without pause. More of her dress falls in tatters to the floor at her feet. 

“As beautiful as this dress is, I’m afraid it must be ruined.” His teeth bite down lightly on her bottom lip. “You can’t begin to imagine all the ways I’ve imagined tearing it off of you. I nearly pulled you away after the ceremony.” 

Tsuki moans as he moves down from her mouth to suck bruises into her arched neck. “Should have,” she pants. “You look so good in that suit, I wanted to touch you.” 

“Should have,” he echoes back at her with a smirk. “Now you’ll just have to pay the price.”

“How _horrible_. I’m shaking in my--” 

His fingers cut her off before she can even begin, pressing in to the last knuckle. Her eyes water on reflex, but there’s no choking to be heard - there never is.

“You’re going to roll over when I take my fingers away,” he growls. “And you’re going to put your ass in the air when you do it. Understood?” 

She moans around the digits and gives a bob of her head. As soon as he pulls away Tsuki rolls onto her knees and arches her back. Her skirts rip again before she feels the brush of cold air against her backside. She doesn’t have long to get cold; Lucifer’s hand comes down on her ass without warning. 

_“Ah!”_

“Such a pretty sound from such a pretty slut.” His hand comes down again on the opposite cheek. The lace of her panties doesn’t do much to hide the deepening color of her skin; not that it tries. She might as well be wearing nothing with how little of her ass it covers. 

“You’re pushing me today, darling. I’m not sure you’re ready for the consequences.” 

Tsuki presses back into his hands with a wanton moan. “Try me. You know I’ll stop you if I need to.” 

That she can call a stop to things and that he will listen is one of many reasons why her trust runs so deep, even when his instincts are close to the surface. Though his actions may have been questionable at first, he has long since proven his care. She knows she is safe so long as Lucifer is around.

He hooks a claw beneath the strap on her hip. He moves to the other next, cutting loose her panties. It’s obvious that she’s already aroused, but he brushes his fingers against her cunt all the same. 

“Already so eager? Filthy slut.” He coaxes her legs wider and just barely brushes her clit with a claw. He chuckles when her hips jump.

“Lucifer--!” 

Another smack. 

“That’s not my name.” His hand fists in her curls, yanking her head back towards his chest. “Do I need to punish you properly or are you going to behave?”

“I’m - sorry, sir!” Her hips squirm before she can help it, cunt clenching around nothing. “I’ll behave.” 

“Yes, you will. One way or another.” He releases her abruptly enough that she falls forward onto her chest. “Get over here and take these pants off.” 

Tsuki rolls once more to kneel between his legs. Her fingers move to undo his zipper, only to pause when he holds up a hand. 

“Hands behind your back.” He gathers her curls into a fist once more and holds them back from her face. “Use your mouth.”

Easier said than done.

There are two buttons and a zipper. He’s taken _some_ pity on her and has undone his belt ahead of time; it is a small mercy. His grip in her hair helps steady her as she mouths at his buttons. The first is the hardest, while the second comes faster. She tugs the zipper down with delicate teeth before she looks up at him for direction. 

Lucifer reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock. A smirk crosses his lips when her eyes fall to stare. 

“Use that pretty mouth. Show me how well you can take my cock.”

Tsuki’s lips part as she shuffles closer. Teasing him will get her nowhere good, no closer to where she already aches. She takes him into her mouth without hesitation and doesn’t stop until her nose brushes his pelvis. A soft growl is her reward. 

“Good.” His hand pulls, guiding her head back nearly all the way before pushing her back down. “Stay there. I’m going to use your mouth while you touch yourself.” 

Her hand drops between her legs immediately. She’s dripping, wet and wanting for the cock in her mouth. Her eyes flutter closed when she circles her clit. 

A moan vibrates her throat around him; Lucifer curses in a language that makes the hair on her body stand on end. 

Her fingers quicken, matching his own pace as he uses her mouth for his own gain. Spit drips down the corners of her lips and falls to the sheets below. Tears smear the makeup around her eyes. Between her face and her ripped dress she’s a mess. It’s a state only Lucifer is allowed to see. 

Her moans grow more frequent, hips rocking down onto her fingers. She’s close, head dizzy with lack of air and heat rising up her spine. She opens her eyes to try to ask for what she wants - Lucifer bares his teeth. 

“Don’t,” he hisses. “Hands off.”

Tsuki whines in protest even as she forces her hand away. Her thighs tremble with her denied release before she rubs them together, unable to stay still. 

His thrusts quicken, until it is all that she can do to breathe. The snapping of his wings when they flare is all the warning she gets before he yanks her backwards. Streaks of cum hit her cheek, her chest. She keeps her eyes closed and mouth open until his growls have tapered off into soft pants. 

He meets her eyes when she looks up. Wings shivering and eyes casting shadows under the curtain of his bangs - he looks like a wild thing, focused only on ravaging her. 

She is proven right in his attentions when he ducks his head to bite marks into her thighs. A push at her shoulders has her falling backwards. Her legs spread before he can push them open, making plenty of room for his body. 

“Lucifer,” she sighs, fingers grasping at the sheets. “Please, sir…”

He growls softly against her skin, teeth pulling a gasp from her swollen lips. Her hips rock up into empty space as he ignores her cunt in favor of sucking bruises into her thighs. When his tongue finally flicks out to taste her slick she isn’t prepared.

Her back arches sharply as a whimper leaves her lips. He catches her hips in his hands and forces her back down.

“You won’t rush this, darling, not tonight.” He squeezes her thighs and presses a soft kiss to her clit. “I’m going to _ruin_ you and you’re going to thank me.”

“Please!”

“Good girl. You deserve a reward.”

He eats her without shame or hesitation. His tongue works at her clit mercilessly; the sounds of his lips and tongue are filthy in the otherwise quiet room. His claws retract before he pushes two fingers into her heat. He fucks her in tandem with his mouth, in all the ways she likes. 

It isn’t long before she’s quivering against the mattress. 

“Luc - sir - please, can I - I need --!” 

_“Do it,”_ he growls. “Make a mess like the slut we both know you are.”

It only takes a few more moments for her to fall over that edge, coaxed on by his attentions. He leaves her mewling, head tossing against the mattress and fingers clawing at the sheets. He doesn’t let up, doesn’t give her a reprieve. She’s barely gasped out a thank you before he’s working her towards a second peak all over again. 

She loses track of time with him between her thighs. At one point she finds his horn and clutches at the uneven surface as if it is the only thing keeping her from flying away. By the time he stops she’s sweat soaked and gasping. Tremors wrack her spine, her thighs. Little aftershocks that leave her helpless.

“Delicious.” He bends his head to press a soft kiss to her mouth. She tastes herself on his tongue. “Good girl. Color?”

It takes her a second to find words, tongue clumsy in her mouth.

“Green,” she mumbles. “I love you.”

He smiles, soft in a way that one would never expect to see on a demon. “And I you. Always.”

She’s lifted into his lap, back settled against his chest and thighs thrown out on either side of his own. Her head falls back against his shoulder with a soft groan when he guides the head of his cock to her entrance. 

“Please...”

“Shh.” He guides her down, a hand on her hip to steady. “I’ve got you.” 

The backs of her thighs meet the fronts of his. She shivers as his hand slides around her hip to rest on her sternum. He holds her against him as he begins to thrust up into her heat. 

Every movement earns a sob, a moan, a stuttered gasp. It’s impossible to stay silent when she’s already so sensitive. 

“Luci - _ah_ \- Lucifer--!” 

“That’s it,” he murmurs. “Just let go, love. I’ll make you feel good.” 

As if she can do anything less. 

His wings wrap forward around her, holding her close. It is not the wild animalistic sex she had expected, but she finds it is perfect all the same. 

His claws unsheath to rid her of what remains of her dress. It’s cast aside without a second glance, and with it goes what remains of the white lingerie set she’d worn beneath.

“Your shirt,” Tsuki mumbles. 

He growls softly and uses a curl of magic to destroy his own clothes. 

His skin is cooler than her own. It eases some of the heat in her body as he fucks her slow and deep. She’s glad he’s holding her up; her thighs are already trembling far too much to do her any good. 

“Perfect,” Lucifer sighs. He noses at her jaw, presses soft kisses to her skin. A purr vibrates his chest. “Mine.”

She reaches for his hand, twines their fingers together. The metal of their rings click against one another, reminds her of the happiness she has found in her new life - in him. 

“Yours.” She lifts his hand to her lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. “Mine.” 

His purr grows in volume as he circles his hips. 

There is no mistaking his devotion. He really is hers to love. To spend the rest of her days with. The thought brings a soft smile to her lips, sparks tears in her eyes.

“Love?” He slows even further when he smells the salt of it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Tsuki shakes her head and lets out a wet laugh. “I just love you.” 

He meets her lips with his own when she turns her head. 

“I love you too.” 

They trade hushed endearments and declarations as they move together, desperation giving way to soft patience. When he orgasms he does so inside of her, unwilling to part just yet. His fingers work her to yet another orgasm. She comes back to her body with arms and feathers embracing her, and the soft sound of his voice in her ear. 

He carries her to the bathroom and draws a bath. It’s huge, with jets and plenty of room for multiple people. She dips her hand into the water to deem the temperature human safe before he lowers them both down into the heat. 

It eases the ache in her muscles. Helps her recover from the bruises he has left on her hips and thighs. 

Tsuki sighs softly and nuzzles into his neck. “Did I see chocolates on the nightstand?”

“You did.” He runs a hand down her back. “We can have some with the champagne if you like.” 

“Mm, sounds nice.”

She stretches and lets out a soft groan at the stiffness in her shoulders. She isn’t sure what time it is but a day full of celebration on top of sex has not gone easy on her body.

“Tip your head back,” he murmurs. “I’ll wash your hair.”

Tsuki is more than happy to let him do the work. Now that she’s come down from the high of orgasm she feels exhaustion sinking deep into her bones. 

“You’re the best.”

He doesn’t respond, but the way he preens behind her is answer enough. 

She must drift off at some point. The next time she opens her eyes she’s being carried in Lucifer’s arms, body encased in a fluffy white robe. 

“Mm,” she yawns. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You’re exhausted. Sometimes I forget how different humans are.” He lays her down on clean sheets and pulls the comforter up around their bodies. “Sleep, my love. We can celebrate some more after we rest.”

“Do you promise?”

He kisses the top of her head. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
